Denim Shorts and Red Boots
by SmurfZXC714
Summary: "It took you a while."  He smiled. "You're a hard woman to find." Cammie shook her head. "And you're Zach Goode." His smile morphed back into his smirk. "Touché."/"Show time?" Zach asked. "What does that mean?" "Watch and find out." ZXC ONESHOT


**_Denim Shorts and Red Boots _**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Cammie nor Zach, or the COC or the CIA. <strong>

* * *

><p>He noticed her not long after he'd walked in and settled himself on a stool. She wasn't hard to spot as she was dressed in tiny shorts, a tight tank top, and a cowboy hat, her skin being gloriously exposed. She was carrying a platter of drinks, smiling widely at the slime balls she was serving. They were her typical red neck customers, drooling and disgusting. She delivered the drinks and then retreated as fast as possible. He had gotten lucky that the table he had seated himself at was one she was serving. Before she had really even looked at him, she was there; the now empty platter tucked under her arm. She pulled out a pen and pad of paper from her tiny denim shorts and flipped it open.<p>

"Hi," she said, still looking at the pad. "I'm Cammie and I'll be—" finally she looked up at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He was smirking; of course he was— it was _Zach_.

"I came for a drink and a good time. Imagine my surprise when I found you here." She laughed and gave him one of her real smiles.

"Sure," she said as he got up and hugged her. "It took you a while."

He smiled. "You're a hard woman to find."

Cammie shook her head. "And you're Zach Goode."

His smile morphed back into his smirk. "Touché." He replied.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked, looking at her with his devilish dark eyes. She shook her head but took a seat on the stool across from him.

"No," she said. "I'm still on the clock. But I can spare a few minutes."

"I'm so honored you could make time for me," he teased.

She laughed and flipped her hair behind her shoulder, a sure sign that this was the Cammie he knew. "I do what I can."

"So what are you doing in this shit hole?" Zach wondered, glancing around the reformed ranch bar.

"It's not a shit hole," Cammie said, defending her workplace. "It pays well," she said, pulling a wad of cash from her bra.

"I had thought your boobs got bigger but I guess not," he joked.

She smacked him across the table. "Ha-ha," she said sarcastically. "You're so funny."

"I try."

She returned the cash to its spot. "Say what you want I make over a grand in tips every month."

"By showing off your legs, boobs, ass, and stomach?"

She cocked her head to the side. "If that's what it takes."

He chuckled. "You're choice."

"Cammie!" a deeply southern girl called. "Show time!"

"Show time?" Zach asked as she got up. "What does that mean?"

She sent him a mischievous look. "Watch and find out," she said, and dipped her head and then sultry walked away from him. From the back where he sat he could see all the waitresses step up onto the bar as loud rodeo music started up. He spotted Cammie— the only one in red cowboy boots. And he smiled to himself. She truly was the chameleon no longer.

The girls grabbed each other's belt loops and started a very coordinated dance and the men in the joint were happy to watch. Zach was grinning ear to ear as Cammie shook her tight little but from side to side, her dancing clearly favored by the locals. He was laughing when it was over and she came up to him, a little breathy from all the dancing.

"That was something," he said.

She puffed. "You know you liked it."

He threw his hands up in defense. "Never said I didn't."

He noticed she had a bag on her shoulder.

"C'mon," she said. "My shift is over."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stool.

"Maybe I didn't come here for you," he said.

Cammie laughed. "That's a funny one Zach," she said. "Really it is."

He chuckled to himself as he allowed her to lead them out of the bar and onto the streets of downtown Dallas.

"I can't believe you're here," she said.

"What and leave you in this big city any longer?"

She looked over at him and he was surprised to see a vast amount of shinning hope in her pretty blue eyes. "So you did it?"

He was smiling, wanting to prolong the good news only to make her antsier.

"Zach," she whined.

He was laughing at her, enjoying being with her after so long. "Yes."

"Yay!" she sang and turned him pecking him hard on the lips. "I love you!"

He smirked. "Most people do."

Now she smacked him. "Don't ruin it." She was smiling so brightly he was certain you could see her teeth from miles away. "So what happened?"

"They're gone, Cam," he said. "You're free."

"Free," she sighed at the word. "Thank you."

"I was thinking when you were dancing—"

"Do I want to hear this?" she interrupted.

He laughed. "That you weren't really a chameleon anymore."

She gave him a cute scowl. "That's because I'm not."

"Of a sort; except it took me six months after I got the news to find you," he said. "You gotta blend pretty well to hide from me."

"I may not be a spy anymore but there are somethings I'll never forget."

"I know," he said. "You know you could have given me something more to go on."

She shook her head and thought for a second. "Six months ago I was in Alaska, if I'd given you a clue you wouldn't have seen my dance."

He laughed. "Well thank you for that."

She put her hands on his chest. "Besides," she said. "I couldn't and you know that."

"Except I cleared your name by then."

"Except I didn't know that."

"Because you never gave me a number to call you at."

She shrugged. "Forbidden romances are sexy," she said. "But we're all good now right? No more hiding?"

He shook his head. "No more hiding."

"Good," she kissed him again. "I fucking hated the COC."

"They're gone, and the CIA knows you had nothing to do with the blackthorn raid."

She was smiling again. "I can see my mom and Bex and Liz and Macey and. . ." she looked at him. "You."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her. "You're never getting away from me again."

"So you want to live in Dallas?" she wondered.

He shook his head. "Too hot," he said. "Although I am liking you're outfit." He said, running his eyes over her.

"Fine," she said, "somewhere cooler."

He nodded. "But you can wear those short anytime around me babe."

She laughed and kissed him again, one more time, long and slow. "I love you," he said. She nodded and then repeated it back to him.

"I guess I better give my two weeks' notice," she said. And he laughed.

"That's a good idea."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a cute little one shot that popped into my head today at school. :) <em>

_Not very angsty or problematic but filed with cute Zammie :) Hope ya'll enjoyed. _


End file.
